Courage through alcohol
by Libmix
Summary: Cindy & Lindsay share a drunken kiss, now what happens? Each chapter is a 100 word femslash drabble.
1. Would She?

Title: Would She?  
Author: Libmix  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Cindy/Lindsay  
Words: 100  
Challenge: Simply the Best over at P&P LJ  
Disclaimer: They're not mine. I'm just borrowing them.  
Summary: Cindy's reflection upon a drunken action.

--

I was drunk.

That's the only logical reason for me to have done… _that_.

Right?

Yes. The alcohol. It was the alcohol!

Urgh, what am I saying? I mean, it was only a kiss. I kiss people all the time. Okay so probably not on the lips and probably not with tongue and definitely not for a good two minutes.

Hang on a second.

Tongue?

Two minutes?

OH MY GOD.

Wait. Maybe she was drunk too? Yeah, that makes sense. She obviously didn't realise who I was.

It's not like Lindsay would be interested in me or anything.

Would she?


	2. Can I?

**Ok I'm a little unsure about this one, not convinced it's 'Lindsay' enough but it's the best I could do in 100 words :D**

Title: Can I?  
Pairing: Cindy/Lindsay  
Words: 100  
Summary: Lindsay's reflection upon a drunken action. Companion piece to Would She?

--

I am never drinking again.

Ever!

Drink equals loss of inhibition and loss of inhibition equals… not good.

Although if it causes _that_ then maybe drink isn't such a bad thing?

No, Bad!

But it was gooood. Who knew she could kiss like… _that_? Maybe all that talking isn't so bad after all?!

Hold up. I am NOT talking about her like this. There's also the little fact that she run off afterwards, what was that about?

Claire, I need to find Claire.

She'll set me straight, I can't do this right now.

I can't fall for Cindy.

Can I?


	3. Confession

**This one is dedicated to Hell's Angelfire-08. She asked for the Claire convo and it made me wonder if I could write an entire story where all the chapters are drabbles.**

Title: Confession  
Pairing: Cindy/Lindsay  
Words: 100  
Summary: Lindsay seeks Claire's advice.

--

Claire's staring at me, a bemused look on her features.

"You kissed Cindy."

"Technically she kissed me."

"You enjoyed it?"

Damn. My eyes betray me.

"What exactly is it you need me for again?"

"I need you to.. to tell me it's nothing. Hell tell me I'm crazy."

She's smiling, no, she's smirking at me. That's definitely a smirk.

I try to resist but I have to know, "What?"

"You're not annoyed she kissed you." She states matter-of-factly. "You're annoyed she run off."

See this, is why I need Claire. To say aloud the things I'm too scared to admit.


	4. Suspicion

**Hmm, not really where I was going to go next but it kept buzzing in my head so I had to write it down.**

Title: Suspicion  
Author: Libmix  
Rating: PG  
Words: 100  
Summary: Jill knows something's wrong.

--

I wonder if Lindsay realises what she's doing, using her drink to hide the fact her eyes are glued to the door.

As the three of us sit in Claire's office discussing our latest victory, my assumption would be that something had happened with Tom. However….

He came.

He left.

Now I suspect it's more to do with a certain - noticeably absent - reporter.

It's heartbreaking to watch. I look over at Claire, silently asking for help. She subtly shrugs her shoulders, her eyes confirming my suspicions and telling me she's already said her piece.

Guess it's my turn.


	5. Meeting

**I really have no idea where this is going now :s**

Title: Meeting  
Author: Libmix  
Rating: PG  
Words: 100  
Summary: Cindy agrees to meet Jill

--

When Jill called earlier and asked to meet, I tried to say no but she used some special ADA ability and my _No_ turned into a _Yes_.

'_C'mon Cindy please? I haven't seen you all week'_

Has it really been a week already? I keep thinking about that night and…

I need another drink. Urgh, no I don't. That's what started this whole mess in the first place.

I'll give her ten more minutes.

Fifteen minutes.

They may have a case. I knew I shouldn't have disconnected my scanner.

Why do I feel like someone's watching me?

Oh God.

"Lindsay?"


	6. Shock

Title: Shock  
Author: Libmix  
Rating: PG  
Words: 100  
Summary: Lindsay's thoughts during the unexpected meeting.

A/N1: I struggled a bit with Lindsay in this one. I hope it's not too out of character :s  
A/N2: I apologise for being easily swayed and turning South instead of North.  
A/N3: If anyone can think of a better title for this part please don't hesitate to let me know :)

--

I swear I'm going to kill her. I could do it and no one would ever know.

It's my own fault, Jill never has been easy to refuse.

I also forgot how devious she can be which is why I'm here, staring at red hair I would recognise anywhere.

She must have felt me watching because she turned and looked directly at me, shock etched on her features.

When she said my name I froze. God I've missed hearing her voice.

I was too slow to react and now she's gone again, taking another piece of my heart with her.


	7. Intervention

**A/N: I struggled a lot with this one so sorry if it's naff. We're nearing the home strait now :)**

Title: Intervention  
Author: Libmix  
Rating: PG  
Words: 100  
Summary: Claire takes matters into her own hands

--

My friends, and I love them dearly, may be adults but right now they're acting worse than my children.

Guess I have some phone calls to make.

Cindy first: _"You either come to the diner, or miss the scoop."_ I swear I could hear her pouting.

Next Jill: _"You helped start this… thing, you can help me end it." _She hates when I'm right.

Finally Lindsay: _"You'll be there or I'll make sure Roberta starts handling more of your autopsies."_ One day she'll realise that growl doesn't work on me.

Sometimes, you have to take matters into your own hands.


	8. Observation

**Okay so after this there're two more chapters then that'll be it :)**

Title: Observation  
Author: Libmix  
Rating: PG  
Words: 100  
Summary: Jill quietly observes her friends.

--

I have to give it to her, Claire is good! She's succeeded where I failed. We're all together for the first time in over a week; though I'm not sure any of us are really listening to what's being said.

Cindy's pretending to take notes, I can see cute little doodles all over her pad; Lindsay's desperately trying not to stare at Cindy, and I'm sitting with my drink held high and a not so subtle smile on my face quietly watching the show.

Cindy bolts the second Claire's finished. Lindsay hesitates before determination sets in.

This… should be good.


	9. Belief

Title: Belief  
Author: Libmix  
Rating: PG  
Words: 100  
Summary: Cindy finally stops running.

--

"_You either come to the diner, or miss the scoop."_

Damn Claire, this was not fair. I can't concentrate with a gorgeous Inspector in front of me.

I leave as soon as possible once the meeting's over and make it halfway across the car park before I hear Lindsay's voice.

"Cindy wait."

Her hands are warm on my shoulders as I'm turned around, the simple touch making my nerve endings tingle.

The look in her eyes and the gentle hand on my cheek are enough to let me hope.

Her soft lips against mine are enough to make me believe.


	10. Whole

**So this is it, the final chapter. I hope you've enjoyed this drabble fic. It's been a blast writing it :)**

Title: Whole  
Author: Libmix  
Rating: PG  
Words: 100  
Summary: Lindsay finally catches up.

--

I didn't hear a word that Claire was saying; I'll have to remember to ask her to fill me in later. Instead I found myself trying not to stare at the redheaded reporter sat across from me.

This time when she left I downed my drink for courage and I followed.

"Cindy wait"

I thank whatever deity's are listening for my long legs as I easily close the distance between us. I turn her to face me and, God I can hardly breathe.

I think I've fallen…

My thumb grazes her cheek before my lips find hers.

I'm whole again.


End file.
